Doctor Stranger
Details *'Title:' 닥터 이방인 / Dakteo Yibangin *'Also known as:' Doctor Foreigner / Dr. Stranger *'Genre:' Medical, melodrama, romance, action, political *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2014-May-05 to 2014-Jul-08 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Doctor Stranger OST Synopsis The series will revolve around Park Hoon, a South Korean who was captured with his father and grows up in North Korea. He is trained to become a genius doctor, and though Park Hoon lands a job at the best South Korean hospital after defecting, he is treated as a foreigner. To find his lost North Korean first love, Song Jae Hee, he does anything to make money. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Jong Suk as Park Hoon **Goo Seung Hyun as child Park Hoon *Jin Se Yun as Song Jae Hee / Han Seung Hee **Seo Ji Hee (서지희) as child Song Jae Hee *Park Hae Jin as Han Jae Joon / Lee Sung Hoon **Kim Ji Hoon as child Han Jae Joon *Kang So Ra as Oh Soo Hyun **Shin Soo Yun as child Oh Soo Hyun ;Myung Woo University Hospital *Jun Gook Hwan as Oh Joon Gyu *Choi Jung Woo as Moon Hyung Wook *Nam Myung Ryul as Choi Byung Chul *Kim Sang Ho as Yang Jung Han *Hwang Dong Joo as Geum Bong Hyun *Kang Tae Hwan (강태환) as Oh Sang Jin *Lee Jae Won as Kim Chi Gyu *Uhm Soo Jung as Min Soo Ji *Han Eun Sun (한은선) as Eun Min Se *Lee Ah Ri (이아리) as Jo Mi Ran *Jung Hye In as Yeo Sun Hee *Kim Ah Young (김아영) ;People outside the hospital *Chun Ho Jin as Jang Suk Joo *Jung In Ki as Kim Tae Sool *Park Hae Joon as Cha Jin Soo *Yoon Bo Ra as Lee Chang Yi *Kim Yong Gun as Hong Chan Sung *Hwang Bum Shik as Mr. Lim *Kim Ji Young as Jung Min *Sung Byung Sook as Lee Chang Yi's mother *Won Jong Rye as Oh Sang Jin's mother ;Special appearance *Kim Sang Joong as Park Chul *Lee Il Hwa as Park Hoon's mother *Park Hee Bon as dr. Song Jae Hee *David Noh (데이빗 노) as Dr. Yan *Gil Hae Yun as Kim Eun Hee (Oh Soo Hyun's mother) *Lee Seung Hyung as presidential chief of staff *Zhang Liang as Sean Zhang (Jae Joon's friend) *Kim Ji Hoon as Jae Chul (ep 11-12) *Kim Ji Eun as Oh Joon Gyu's secretary *Kim Bo Mi as Kim Ah Young (Kim Chi Gyu's younger sister) *Lee Kyu Sub *Kim Myung Jin *Son Jong Hak Production Credits *'Production Company:' Aura Media (아우라미디어) *'Chief Producer:' Han Jung Hwan *'Producer:' Park Chang Yong (박창용) *'Director:' Jin Hyuk, Hong Jong Chan *'Screenwriter:' Park Jin Woo, Kim Joo (김주) Recognitions *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Ten Stars Award, Special Award (Lee Jong Suk) *'2014 3rd APAN Star Awards:' Popularity Award, Actress (Jin Se Yun) *'2014 7th Korea Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actress (Kang So Ra) Episode Ratings See Doctor Stranger/Episode Ratings Note *On March 4th 2014, Lee Jong Suk and Jin Se Yun traveled to Budapest to film for one week. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:SBS Category:Medical Category:Melodrama Category:Romance Category:Action Category:Political